De pornografía y hot dogs de 25cm
by Sirelo
Summary: Rukia quería conocer los hot dogs de 25cm, pero Ichigo no la dejó. Drabble de San Valentin para el Foro Stop Rain .


Éste drabble fue hecho para la actividad de San Valentine del foro **Stop Rain**©.

**Título:** De pornografía y hot dogs de 25cm.  
**Raiting:** ¿M?  
**Palabras:** 562  
**Disclaimer:** Bleach© es de Tite Kubo, esto... esto en teoría es mío.  
**Para:** Hermani (aka Jany). Espero te guste mucho weona rica (porque a mi no xD) . Te amo mucho, ¡y feliz san valentin!

* * *

**De Pornografía y Hot dogs de 25 cms**

* * *

Se removió un poco inquieta, la posición en la que estaba ya le había hecho estragos a su menudo cuerpo; llevaba poco más de una hora sentada en el sofá frente al televisor viendo una película. Película a la cual no le había encontrado gracia todavía, ¿¡cuándo iban a mostrar el tan famoso hot dog de 25cm!? Ella realmente no lo sabía.

Sintió como un peso se instaló al lado suyo y no tenía que ser adivina para saber quién era, bastaron las palabras malsonantes que decía entre dientas para darse cuenta.

Ichigo que estaba demasiado aburrido, no encontró mejor cosa que hacer que sentarse junto a la morena a ver lo que sea que estuviera viendo.

Un sonido irritante le llamó la atención, provenía de la televisión, era la patética música de una película más patética aun; a leguas se le miraba que era de bajo presupuesto, los actores parecían estrellas porno (él no conocía a las estrellas porno, es sólo que eso se notaba) y las escenas eran inverosímiles. Sin proponérselo empezó a prestarle atención a la película.

—_Así que quieres ver mi hot dog de 25cm —el hombre robusto se acercó a la mujer rubia mientras se reía seductoramente._

—_Si es tan bueno como tu leche, por supuesto —fue su simple respuesta mientras lentamente metía su mano entre el pantalón del sujeto._

Un escandalizado Ichigo se sonrojó a todo lo que daba su cuerpo, ¿¡qué mierda estaba viendo Rukia!?

Por fin había llegado el momento, iba a conocer los _hot dogs de 25cm_, era lo que había estado esperando durante toda la película. Se acomodó mejor y un extraño resplandor se instaló en sus ojos, ¿estaba excitada? Probablemente, aunque no entendía que tenía que ver el hot dog con la entrepierna del tipo.

—¿Qué no vas a cambiar de canal? —preguntó Ichigo tranquilamente, aunque era claro que no lo estaba.

—No —fue la tajante respuesta de la morena.

Sorprendido, el Shinigami iba a reprocharle cuando el televisor nuevamente llamó su atención.

—_Oh… se siente grande —el tipo soltó una carcajada ante el comentario de la mujer y ella le siguió poco después._

—_Realmente, son 25cm —acerco su cuerpo más al de él __—__si eso era posible__—__ y empezó a bajar la ropa interior del sujeto._

Rukia se emocionó, Ichigo tembló y haciéndole caso a la voz de su conciencia —esa que era pudorosa y que extrañamente sonaba como Byakuya—, se lanzó al televisor y lo apagó.

—¡I-idiota! —le gritó Rukia mientras le tiraba el cojín más cercano a ella. —¡Yo estaba viendo la película! Iban… iban a mostrar el hot dog de 25cm —esto último lo dijo entre sollozos.

—¡Cállate maldita mujer pervertida! —la empatía de Ichigo se hizo notar en sus palabras, ¿es que no se estaba enterando de nada?

—P-pero… —Rukia hizo un puchero. Era increíble que el descerebrado ese le estuviera prohibiendo cosas.

Esperó que el Shinigami se moviera o se aburriera para poder encender el televisor, quizá todavía podría ver el hot dog de 25cm, la esperanza es lo último que muere.

Pero él, no se movió.

Con toda la dignidad de una Kuchiki, Rukia se levantó del sofá decidida a irse lo más lejos de Ichigo e ignorarlo el resto de la tarde —o quizá de su vida—, y con la gracia de una gacela caminó escalera arriba dirigiéndose al único lugar donde él no la molestaría… el armario.

* * *

Drabble loco pero, ¿qué esperar de la persona que lo pidió? Después de batallar duro con el (porque el weon quería tener más de 700 palabras) pues ahí quedó. Ya saben que acepto critícas _constructivas_, pero como hoy es San Valentin también pido un poco de amor y si me quieren enviar chocolates en forma de corazón, ¡también lo recibo!

Besos :*

**(Corregido: 28/09/2012)**


End file.
